Talk:Skills/@comment-35569317-20180601165938
The exploration skill system is total BS. To get the ATV DRIVER, you need to be able to access the northern areas so you need the COLD SURVIVAL skill from the oak zones, which requires the WATCHTOWER to access, which requires the ELECTRIC GENERATOR to use, which requires a CHOPPER to transport, which requires a CHOPPER SKILL to even use and the CHOPPER GAS TANK, which requires a CAC A CARD. Two other "very rare" skills required to even start grinding for the ATV DRIVER. Never understood why the required exp nearly doubles per level. I'm only 10 skill points in to the pine zone and clearing out a red zone, killing all the zombies and animals, chopping all the trees down, only gives <6% exp. Hooray, now i just need to clear it 20 more times! I clear red zones anyways, for raider's taks or resources and it's pretty easy for me. But the RNG and grind to get all of this is really demotivating for a new player. A new player can't clear red zones with ease, and green/yellow zones don't give enough exp to get the chopper skill, which is requried. The worst part is the 10% exp roll. Really? You can have all ''the skills besides the one you need maxed out, and you will still land on the 10% exp. Takes away 90% of your exp and you confidence and increases the exp you need to level. I thought that if i could've just maxed everything out except the extra pocket, then my chascnes of getting it would increase. No, it doesn't. Here are a few suggestions on how to improve the skill system, but it's not like they'll ever listen: -Give us skill points instead a ''chance ''to get the skill we want. Of course the "rarer" skills are going to cost more. I would totally be encouraged to grind if i knew that the extra pocket was 10, 15, or even 20 skill points away. This would fix so many problems, having to rely on RNG to get something as expected, and landing on useless or actually harmful skills like "camoflauge master", which reduces the chances of being raided. It doesn't make sense how someone with, let's say 6 skill points, landing on an extra pocket or something, while someone who's been grinding for weeks, can't. Just because of luck, you can learn a skill that experienced players can't. Totally legit -If you want to keep the RNG, then don't increase the required exp to level. Seriously, i've given my own personally example above, and it's going to keep getting lower and lower. At least you would be able to ''grind a skill, not pray to RNG like everything else in the game. Even the pay-2-play are an atrocity, you can't get the journal you need unless you buy a whole pack, otherwise you'll need to rely on RNG again. Pray for a CAC A card, pray for a chopper gas tank, pray for the chopper skill, pray for the cold survival skill, pray for the ATV driver, and eventually, pray for the ATV transmission